Driver's Education
by Rogue Shadow Lurker
Summary: [FINISHED] Joey, Bakura, and Yugi are on the road for the first time. It probably woulda helped if they'da paid attention in class...Please R&R, Flames will be used to light my fireplace
1. Joey's Turn: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sobs*. This idea came to me in the grocery store, so if there is anything else like it out there, I apologize and can sincerly say I didn't know. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Humor fic, so be kind. No Flames, and please R &R. Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
Authors Note: In this fic, unlike most of my others, I use Bakura's first and last name interchangebly. Which means both Ryou and Bakura are the light (Yami Bakura makes no appearance in this story, sorry). Also, I know in real Drivers Ed cars there is a passenger side brake, but for the sake of this story, there isn't. Ummm..  
  
*pokes Yami Shadow*...lets see here, anything else?  
  
Yami Shadow: *after glancing at the page* You forgot to talk about Kaiba.  
  
Shadow: Oh yeah! Okay, and you guys, I will mostly use Kaiba for Seto in this story, just because it is used most often in the anime.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Joey's Turn to Drive  
  
"Oh wow you guys, I can't wait to start driving," said Bakura happily as he, Joey, and Yugi walked to their Driver's Education class. (a/n: Drivers Education is referred to as Driver's Ed from now on.)  
  
"I hope we get to pick our own car-buddies," Yugi contributed. "That way I won't fill dumb messing up in front of someone I don't know."  
  
Joey waved his hand in the air dismisivly. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it Yug's. I heard dis drivin things a piece a cake. I jus hope Kaiba sees me drivin. he thinks hes da only one ta drive? Well, I''l show dat jerk."  
  
*****The Range: Later*****  
  
The Driving Instructor was calling the names on the students driving cards in the order that they would get into their cars. "Motou, Wheeler, Bakura: Get in Car 4." He pointed to a little red sports car in the corner of the lot.  
  
"Alright!!!" Joey grinned happily. "We gotta car together!"  
  
"Yeah, talk about luck!" Yugi smiled as he and Ryou climbed into the back seat. They had decided earlier that if they managed to get a car together Joey would be the one to go first. He seemed the least nervous and to know the most about driving outta the three of them.  
  
"Alright," their instructor said to Joey, after climbing into the front passengers seat. "Let's get this thing started, okay?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Sure thing." He pushed his foot on the accelerator.....and nothing happened. He tried it again, and they STILL went absolutly nowhere. He pushed harder, and glanced out he window as a snail passed their immobile car. "What gives?" Joey grumbled to himself, not sure of why they weren't moving.  
  
Yugi cleared his throat from behind Joey's seat, leaned foward, and told him, "Umm, Joey? You kinda have to turn on the car first."  
  
*Sweatdrop* Joey laughed it off with, "Heh-heh, Oh yeah. I forgot about dat." He turned the key and pressed the accelarator once more. And whaddaya know? Still nothing happened. Another sweatdrop for poor Joey. he leaned back nervously till his head was close to Yugi's and asked, "Now what man?"  
  
"This is going to be a long day," the instructor mumbled. Then, in a louder voice, "Joseph, you shift the car into drive and then SLOWLY advance. Remember what they told you in class?"  
  
***Flashback : Class Earlier***  
  
Joey is currently sleeping on his desk with his arms crossed and drooling slightly. Ryou is busy taking notes, and Yugi is working on dueling strategies of some sort. The teacher is going over how to start the car properly without getting into an accident, and what happens if you don't.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Joey laughed a little to cover up his embarassment. "Yah, I remember." Joey shifted the car into Drive, and then jerkily pulled foward and began to drive away. Unfortunatly for the Driving Instructor, just as Joey was pulling out of the Parking Lot, he saw Kaiba Drving in his green jeep along the road next to him. (a/n: I dunno what kinda car Kaiba drives, but I think this one suits him well.)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shadow: Okay, so what do you guys think so far? I still have to finish Joeys turn and then get on to Yugi and Bakura....  
  
Yami: And Be kind when reviewing my aibou, or suffer the consequences!  
  
Shadow: See ya later!  
  
************************************************************************** 


	2. Joey's Turn: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sobs*. This idea came to me in the grocery store, so if there is anything else like it out there, I apologize and can sincerly say I didn't know. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Humor fic, so be kind. No Flames, and please R &R. Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Joey's Turn Part Two  
  
Seto Kaiba rolled to a stop at the red light up ahead. Turning his head a little to adjust the radio station, he saw Jowy driving the cheap Driver's Ed car next to him. Smirking, he rolled down the window facing Joey and said tauntingly, "Poor little puppy dog. Can't even drive on his own. What will we do with you Joey? I always knew you were pathetic when it came to Dual Monsters, but I never knew you were just as bad at everything else."  
  
Joey's fingers turned white from clutching the steering wheel so tight. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kaiba, you jerk! I'll show ya!"  
  
"Joseph, don't let him bother you," the instructor warned him. "Now, I want you to take a right turn right here as soon as the light turns, alright?" (a/n: for the sake of the story lets say that there was a no turn on red sign at the light.)  
  
But it was too late to reason with Joey. He was ready and rearin to go the minute the light turned green. And turn the light did, but not Joey. Seeing that Laiba was going straight, he rocketed forward.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing?!" Came the startled cries of the other passengers.  
  
"Teachin dat creep a lesson," he told em through gritted teeth. He held the pedal to the metal, and sped past Kaiba as if he were a turtle. (Yami Shadow: I dunno...I've seen some turtles go pretty fast before. Shadow: shuddap! You're not helping me ya know! Yami: -_-)  
  
"What the...?" Kaiba asked, not so much suprised at Joey's antics but at the fact that he was doing it with others in the car. "Well, if that's the way he wants it..." And VROOOM! Off went Kaiba. He managed to catch up with Joey as they both were forced to stop at the red light.  
  
"Joesph, SLOW DOWN!" His instructor yelled at him, eyes nearly popping out of thier sockets.  
  
The only response he got from Joey was, "Stupid red light, lettin Kaiba catcha upta me." Joey glanced out the window at Kaiba, and he saw the laughing expression on the young millionaires face. They each revved their engines as they waited for the light to change, challenging eachother as they did so.  
  
*Green Light* SCREEECHH!!! And the two boys shot ahead of the stop line, going at least 70mph. They were neck and neck, going faster and faster UNTIL...."Darnit, Another Light!!!" And SLAM went the brakes at the red. The instructor had gone blue in the face from yelling at Joey to stop and pull off of the road.  
  
And so it went on like this for two or more lights (a/n: All those lights were red, too mind you. Yami: They must have the worst luck ever Shadow: this is why I carry a rabbits foot on my keys! ^-^ ), until at the fifth one, Kaiba realized that he was late for an important meeting. Rolling down the window at the red, Kaiba yelled to Joey, "Well, that was a great waste of time and all, but I have better things to do than waste it racing a disobedient puppy-dog like you." (shadow: ouch! *winces*) Green went the light, and before Joey had time to figure out what was happening, Kaiba had turned left and he had bolted forward.  
  
It was then that Joey FINALLY noticed the instructors frantic screams to, "PULL OVER!!! PULL OVER!!! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, PULL OVER!!!"  
  
Joey scanned the streets for a good place to stop, but could only find drive-ways. "Where?" he asked the teacher. "There ain't no good spots."  
  
"ANYWHERE! I don't care where you stop, just get off the road RIGHT NOW!" He calmed down slightly, (and I do mean SLIGHTLY) when he realized that Joey was finally aknowledging him.  
  
Joey did as he was told (more liked screamed) and pulled over along the right curb between two driveways, running over the curb and grinding the gears in the process. When the car was parked, he turned to the instructor and said, " Now what?" with that big dopey grin of his. (a/n: Teehee....cute clueless grin....)  
  
"GET OUT OF THE DRIVERS SEAT! NOW!" He yelled as loud as possible, hoping to scream some sense into the boy. Joey shrugged and as he got out, he heard the instructor say," Who's next? ANYONE has to be better than THAT!" (Shadow: *sniffs* poor joey )  
  
"Geez, he don't gotta be so loud. I wonder what got up his rear end?" He complained to/asked Yugi, as the two switched seats.  
  
Yugi had a giant sweatdrop, and said, "Well, Uh, Joey, Uh..." He plopped down into the driver's seat and began to scootch the seat up (WAYYY Up) so that his feet could reach the pedals. he tried to think of what he was gonna say to Joey, but gave up, and decided to adjust his mirrors instead.  
  
Fortunatly for Yugi, Joey was no longer expecting an answer from him. He had opened up the back door and was climbing in. As he slid into Yugi's seat, he leaned down, and obliviously asked Bakura, "So, how did I do?" Ryou just sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.  
  
Shadow: So what did ya guys think? Teehee....next I get to do Yugi's turn....this'll be a lot of fun to write. *devious smile and wicked laughter....hacks a bit and recovers from bout of evil laughing* So anywho, R&R as usual, and no flames please. Thanks! *************************************************************************** 


	3. Yugi Duels for Right of Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sobs*. This idea came to me in the grocery store, so if there is anything else like it out there, I apologize and can sincerely say I didn't know. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Humor fic, so be kind. No Flames, and please R &R. Thanks!!! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Yugi's Dueling Adventures  
  
Yugi had been driving fairly well (for someone who payed no attention in class), for about a mile now. "There will be an intersection with a four way stop about three blocks ahead," The driver instructor warned him. He said it in what appeared to be a calm voice, as well, his blood pressure (and risk of a heart attack) having gone down significantly. Joey still had no idea what exactly he had done wrong earlier, but he seemed perfectly contented to sit in the back and make silly comments on Yugi's Driving.  
  
"Okay," Yugi responded, glancing in his inside rear-view mirror as he did so. He glanced at the road, over at the instructor, and then back again. "So, er, what exactly do I do?"  
  
The instructor sighed, but tried to stay patient. "Well, what did they tell you in class?"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Joey was still konked out on his desk, snoring away, while Bakura sat beside him studiously taking notes. Yugi was also scribbling on his paper, but not anything about driving. Instead, he was making a list of the pros and cons of going on a diving expedition to retrieve his other three pieces of Exodia. He was also having a discussion over his mind-link with Yami about whether it would cost less to rent the diving equipment then to just go out and buy a new set of Exodia pieces.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Umm...I don't remember it all...exactly...umm...well...why don't you tell me?" Yugi blushed deeply, mentally giving himself a good kick for not paying attention in class.  
  
Flustered, the instructor explained how if someone arrives first, they go ahead, if 2-3 people arrive at the same time, the one on the right, and four people it's whoever takes the initiative. By the time they had finished enlightening Yugi, they had reached the four way stop. And what do you know, four drivers got there at once.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi called out and went into a full-blown Yami transformation, complete with the theme music. Without so much as stopping the car, Yami Yugi had his safety belt off and, ignoring the instructors' demands to know what he was doing, was out the car door. "I'm going to take the initiative," he yelled back to the car, pulling his Dual Monsters deck out of his pocket. "I'll dual them all to see who will go first." a/n: well duh! Why did the instructor ask about something ever so obvious?   
  
While Bakura and the instructor were busy panicking about the fact that the car was rolling backwards, Joey yelled, "Oh Boy," and hopped outta the car after his best friend. Yugi was presently knocking on a black Jetta's passenger window, waving his deck at the driver. He had just finished challenging the poor driver when Joey grabbed him from behind. "Come on now buddy, back to da car wi ya."  
  
The instructor had to put on the parking break to keep from hitting the car in back of them. Yami had gone back to hi soul chamber once Yugi had gotten into the front seat. "Oops," he said, a little embarrassed at having run out so quickly.  
  
By now the intersection had cleared, so Yugi shot through it and started down the street. "Pull...into...that...driveway...there," gasped the instructor, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breathe, having had a panic attack just moments ago.  
  
"Guess I got a little carried away there," Yugi said sheepishly to Joey, as he and Bakura switched seats.  
  
"Nah, what are ya talkin about? I think ya did great!" Joey said whole- heartedly, giving Yugi a thumbs up and then a slap on the back.  
  
"You don't think he got too upset about the dueling thing?" Yugi questioned his friend, still slightly concerned about his performance.  
  
"No way mean, I bet he didn't even notice!" Joey reassured him, totally believing what he was saying.  
  
"Okay, good, I was worried there," Yugi responded, smiling, and perking back up to normal Yugi cheeriness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, well, there ya go. Sorry it took me so long to do another chapter. I had Open Heart a little while ago, so I have just recently had enough time to get back to fan fiction writing. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please read and review. I promise not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter! 


	4. Slow and Steady

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sobs*. This idea came to me in the grocery store, so if there is anything else like it out there, I apologize and can sincerely say I didn't know. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Humor fic, so be kind. ^_^ Authors Note: Oh, and I use Bakura a lot in here instead of Ryou, just because its used more in the show. So don't think I mean Yami Bakura when I say it, cause I don't. Thanks. And Review it does a body good! All flames will be used to fuel my fireplace :: complains about darn winter weather::.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: Slow and Steady Wins the Race  
  
Bakura drove cautiously, about 5 miles under the speed limit, until he came to the corner, at a green light. He then slowed down dramatically, and began to chug along at about 15 mph under the minimum speed.  
  
"What are you doing? Why on earth are you going so slow?" The instructor quizzed him. "Don't you remember what minimum speed limit means?" a/n: and at this point you wonder why the poor guy keeps asking  
  
"Ummmm...." Bakura started hesitantly.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Joey mumbled something in his sleep about some girl named Nari, occasionally tossing out his arms and pulling his notebook/pillow closer into a hug. Yugi was scratching down a bunch of numbers next to what read as 'the cost of scuba gear.' Meanwhile, Bakura was intently taking notes on all the crashes and road rage incidents that their instructor mentioned, and, in between talk of such terrible accidents, was scribbling down memos to himself about how to prevent one.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"No, not really. I'm sorry, could you please explain it to me?" Bakura admitted, still driving about 10 mph under the minimum. He was trying desperately to keep the shaking out of his voice; driving was very scary for Bakura.  
  
A driver swerved around them beeping like mad and shaking his fist in there direction, making poor Bakura jump, and consequently drive slower (if possible) then before. The instructor tensed up, fully preparing himself to be rear-ended by someone unable to stop in time. "It means that that is the slowest you can drive in a certain area. And, right now Bakura, you are driving about 20mph slower than is legal," he snapped. Another horn made the teacher lose any semblance of patience he had left. "Which means SPEED UP!" he barked at the poor white haired boy.  
  
Bakura nodded and jerkily sped up to a much better 8mph under the min. He managed to make it through the light and then turned onto a side street, so that he could go slower. However, he soon approached a corner with a yield sign. Immediately Bakura slammed on the brakes, bringing their car to an immediate, and incredibly jerky mind you, halt. The road ahead was clear for at least two blocks.  
  
BBEEEEP!!! And around poor over-cautious Bakura sped several cars, waving obscene gestures at him as they went by. "WHY DID YOU STOP?!" his instructor bellowed at him. "WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"Hey, leave him alone, he's doing good!" Joey yelled at the cars as they passed. He was mad they would insult his friend, especially when Bakura seemed to be driving so well. Yugi just sat there with his head down, looking at his deck and contemplating possible card combinations. He was so focused on that he appeared to be oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Well..." Bakura began to explain to the nearly hysterical man beside him. "There's a car coming, so I had to yield it." And to elaborate, Bakura shielded his eyes and pointed about 2 miles down the road to a slow-moving object.  
  
Squinting, the poor instructor barely managed to make out the vehicle that was ever so far away. "Alright, yes, that's a car, but you don't have to yield to it if it's that far away!" He explained, exasperated beyond belief.  
  
Bakura blinked, still unsure of what exactly the driver wanted him to do. "GO! YOU CAN GO FOWARD NOW RYOU!" the teacher screamed at him.  
  
Hesitating for a second longer, Bakura cautiously putted forward, saying, "I hope we don't get caught breaking the law."  
  
The instructor sighed in frustration, and, when every car that could have passed them did, demanded that Bakura pull over and let him drive the rest of the way back.  
  
Bakura shakily hopped into the backseat, while Joey showered him with praises.  
  
***Back at the parking lot***  
  
The over-stressed Driving instructor pulled into the parking space, and shut down the car. Joey grinned at him and asked, "So teach, how'd we do? Not bad, huh?" And then he turned to his friends and said, "I told you this driving thing was a piece of cake!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CAR THIS INSTANT!" The instructor bellowed at them all, unable to comprehend the sheer stupidity of Joey's last statement. "ALL OF YOU! OUT! NOW!!!"  
  
Confused, Yugi asked, "But what about our driving cards?" The other two nodded their support to Yugi.  
  
"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM! JUST GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW! AND NEVER TOUCH THE STEARING WHEEL OF A CAR AGAIN!" He screamed and sputtered at them, loud enough so that everyone in the Parking lot was looking at them sorta funny.  
  
Shrugging, the three exited the vehicle and started walking to the local ice cream shop where they were going to meet Tristan and Tea for a snack.  
  
"Man, what was up his butt?" Joey asked, giving the teacher one final confused and angry look before turning around the corner.  
  
"I don't know, but he didn't have to shout," Bakura answered, pouting slightly.  
  
"Maybe he had a bad day?" Yugi suggested, after reassuring Bakura.  
  
"Maybe," Joey said, still scowling slightly. "But he didn't have to take it out on us." Bakura nodded his agreement.  
  
"Your right Joey, he shouldn't have. Let's just hope he's in a better mood tomorrow," Bakura spoke up.  
  
Joey smiled, laughed, and then said, "I hop, I hope, I hope..." with crossed fingers hopping up and down on one foot. He was already in a better mood. The other two laughed at his antics and soon forgot all about their 'grumpy' instructor.  
  
Yugi smiled, and as they pushed open the door to the ice cream parlor, asked them, "What do you think of going on a scuba diving trip?"  
  
....  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Authors Note: Well, there ya go. What did you think of it? Tell me if you think I should do any other characters in Drivers Ed class or not. Anywho, thanks for reading it, and if ya could leave a review I would be very thankful. 


End file.
